


Goretober Prompt

by gallantCreator



Series: Goretober Prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Goretober, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantCreator/pseuds/gallantCreator
Summary: Gory Rory finds himself going green.





	Goretober Prompt

****

###  **Goretober 1st: Plant growth**

Rory was never quite sure what that old woman meant with that vague 'you will bleed green' remark. It was becoming painfully clear now, however, after the circular saw had taken three of his fingers off. The blood was bright red, however. But the blood stopped far sooner than he had thought it would. Vines began to snake out, causing great pain as the snaked out and back around his wrist. The vines constricting a little, their thorny barbs digging into his skin.  
“What the fu-” The vines squeezed, drawing blood. And, like clockwork (or rather, quite unlike it), vines and branches began to spread outwards.  
“Please please please oh god, what's going on!”  
The branches grow thick and heavy, weighing poor Rory down. He lets out a whimper as they eventually snake THROUGH his vascular system. He can barely cry out as his muscle tissue is slowly replaced by plant matter, devoured by the growing, hungry new life inside of him. It is not long before he feels the thick branches pierce his lung and strangle his heart.  
He stops fighting, in time, as the plant grows strong off the nutrients his body has provided. The Rory fruit will be bountiful, this year!


End file.
